


Well Behooved

by bmo, voidofbreath (bmo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nooks, Pony Play, Tentabulges, Zahhakcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/voidofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for horsefeatherfletching</p><p>Horuss preps his pony then takes him for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Behooved

Equius had visited Horuss’s hive on many occasions, excited to finally have someone else with similar interests. They both loved similar art, although Beforian musclebeast paintings did not include the typical violence Equius sought out for his collection. Nevertheless, the artwork properly displayed strength and size and that’s really what mattered most. The two of them also enjoyed experimenting with robotics with one another. Although they disagreed on some core mechanical details, it was easy enough for them to work together, whether their projects be electrical or steam powered. Horuss knew electrical components like the back of his hoof, he just insisted steam was more interesting. 

The two usually only made intricate models, with very specialized functions. Gone were the days of building sparring robots. They could take their aggression out on one another, happy to have a more responsive and sentient partner to beat. It was after one of these particularly sweaty and bloody sessions that Equius discovered more common interests. 

The two had gone to their respective showers, staining the water blue for a short while with blood. Equius had determined it was not worth his time to bother washing his soaked and tattered clothing and threw most of it in the trash. He finished his shower long before Horuss, who seemed a bit more high maintenance with his long silky mane, and enjoyed taking his time, soaking in the hot water to relax. He’d suggested Equius do the same before but the younger troll preferred the recuperacoon for relaxation and peace. 

While Horuss was still bathing, Equius made his way to his respiteblock in search of clothing. Horuss was taller than him, but surely he could find something. While rifling through his drawers, he found stockings similar to his, and pulled them on before looking for more. Most of what he found was long sleeves, long pants, suede. It was nearly infuriating. Why did he always feel the need to have such a stifling hot wardrobe? The troll even had two closets. He scoffed, searching the first and still finding nothing suitable. The second was latched shut, but he had broken the lock in frustration. 

He had to admit, the clothing in that closet covered much less of the body. Everything was neatly organized and grouped into outfits it seemed. The first thing he pulled out at least had shorts. When he went to try them on, he was interrupted by coughing noise behind him. He slowly turned around, a blue blush creeping up his body and face. 

 

“You know, it is rude to go sticking your hooves in someone’s locked closet.” Horuss was grinning, but it didn’t seem like his usual fake, forced smile that he stopped wearing around Equius in private. 

“I  
Um  
I was simply trying to find clothing suitable to my tastes and stature.” How he wished he put on a pair of Horuss’s underpants at the very least now. It’s funny how comfortable the two of them were with nude hoofbeast art in every corner of the hive, yet Equius felt completely exposed and wanted so badly to cover up. 

“Oh. Well, put that one back and I’ll see what I can do.” Horuss trotted over to the closet, tossing his wet towel aside. How could he not care? How was he so calm having another dig through his private collection of garments? How in the world was he so dry, when Equius had already started dripping with sweat. And how was it possible for his bulge to still be fully sheathed? 

Equius was jealous of how routine this seemed to Horuss. Was this what his life would have been like if he landed himself with an animal communer? He stared silently, wondering even if his own Nitram would consider him, let alone any of this. His bulge had started to creep out more at the thought. Meanwhile, Horuss had pulled out several articles for him. “This should be suitable to your tastes and stature.” And that grin again. It was a little bit unsettling but not unattractive. 

Equius nodded, taking the “clothing”, staring at it before looking back to Horuss.  
“I’ve never  
What I mean is  
Could you help?”  
Horuss nodded and took the harness from him. “Sorry, I had assumed you had a similar collection.” He held the it in front of Equius’s feet, encouraging him to step in.  
“It’s not that I wouldn’t like to  
It’s just that  
I don’t have anyone to  
Um  
Assist me in such matters” He felt embarrassed, but Horuss just nodded, trying to force back a frown. Equius remembered then that Horuss was just as lonely lately as he was. Originally his visits were merely a distraction from the misery felt after ending a relationship thousands of sweeps long. Both of their moirails had suggested it. 

 

Once Horuss had Equius all strapped in though, a bit of his smile came back. The harness hugged his muscles but still let him move freely. It seemed to outline his form beautifully. But the outfit was not complete. Horuss had put a bridle over his head, much like his own usual one but without goggles. He also helped Equius put on hoof gloves and buckled him into them. He briefly went into the closet and brought out a pair of high boots, hooved at the bottom. Equius sat down in a plush chair while Horuss laced those up as well. If it weren’t for the gloves, he could have done that himself, but it was nice having Horuss carefully dress him. There were also three more items. 

“Now, choose which of these you’d like.” Two of the items were tails, one with a hook to attach to his harness, and the other that clearly was meant for the waste chute. The third item was a curved blue bit with a hook at each end. He pointed his hoove to the second tail. “I’ll wait till afterwards about the bit, in case I change my mind.” Horuss nodded and asked Equius to get up and come toward him. When he did, he quickly lost balance on those high hooves, falling forward, catching himself on his front hooves. He looked up to Horuss, who was giving a little smile, urging him forward. He knew he would fall! But no matter, he still followed his request and simply walked toward him on all fours, turning around to give access to his rear end. Horuss knelt down, petting Equius’s mane, cooing at him, telling him what a good boy he’s been. 

And none of this felt all that embarrassing to Equius, not with Horuss. It was new and exciting, and he didn’t feel the sense of shame he would around almost every other troll he knew. They didn’t understand his He felt like a prized pony, being carefully groomed and prepped for show. 

Horuss was gently stroking his thighs. He was actually incredibly jealous of his feather light touch, he wasn’t even wearing destrengthening gloves. But maybe it only felt gentle to him, he’d have to test this later himself. Horuss then moved his soft touch to the folds of Equius’s nook. He whined, and was finally starting to feel somewhat ashamed in himself. Not for allowing the touch, but because his bulge quickly twisted back around Horuss’s fingers. It made him feel desperately eager. But Horuss didn’t make any comment on it, he just sweetly called him a good boy while petting his hindquarters. Horuss’s fingers entered Equius, and he moaned, tried to push back on Horuss’s hand, to get just a little bit more inside, but to his utter dismay, Horuss pulled back. Looking back, Equius started to whimper. Had he changed his mind? Was this simply too 100d for two dancestors to do together?

He sighed in relief, Horuss was smiling back at him. A real genuine gentle smile. He felt slick fingers rubbing the entrance of his waste shoot, and he tensed up and clicked his front hooves on the ground. Horuss shifted, reached forward with his other hand and started to pet Equius’s face. “You need to rela% or else I cannot do this for you.” He nuzzled into the hand, breathing deep and slowly, and then he felt a slick finger enter him. He shuddered as Horuss slowly moved his finger, soon followed by another, wet with his own lubrication fluids. While he stretched Equius, Horuss took the end of the tail and started rubbing it against his nook, both teasing him and preparing it. 

Once he had several fingers thrusting inside of his beautiful, whimpering dancestor, he shifted the plug below the orifice, asked if he was ready, and after a quick nod, he removed his fingers, and slowly pressed the lubricated toy in their place. He continued to pet Equius the whole time, trying to keep him relaxed as he stretched him further.  
Equius hissed and pushed himself back on the toy. Horuss’s few fingers were not exactly comparable to the girth of the plug. The stretching burned, and he just wanted it seated as soon as possible. A few moments later, he had relief as the largest bit of the bulb entered and the rest quickly followed. He was dripping everywhere, his nook and bulge both leaking with lubrication, and perspiration gathering and dribbling off his body. And as soon as he thought about his excessive sweat, he felt himself getting dabbed with a towel. 

Horuss was gently wiping Equius down, quietly whispering, “You’re such a good hoofbeast. So very well behooved. You did a such good job with the tail. Such a beautiful pony. Go take a look.” He pointed to a mirror across the room, and Equius crawled over on all fours. He smiled, turning around to get a good view of everything. The blue tail looked lovely and just barely hid the blue mess dripping down his thighs. He stamped his front hooves against the ground in approval and looked to Horuss, giving him the best little whinny he could muster. He trotted around the room a few times before returning to Horuss, nuzzling his face against his leg. 

Horuss pet his moist mane and knelt back down on the floor, peppering his forehead in kisses. It was kind of nice having the roles reversed for once. He had always been the pony, and Rufioh had been a caring rider when he was good, and a tough master when he misbehooved. He held out the blue bit in front of Equius. “Would you still like this?” Equius nodded, opened his mouth, and Horuss had clipped it to his bridle. He was worried he would bite through it, but it was heavier than expected, it didn’t have much give. It seemed it was solid metal cased in a soft silicone coating. 

Equius nudged Horuss with his side, lowering himself a little. Horuss complied with his unspoken request and climbed on his back. He grabbed the reins attached to Equius’s harness and chirruped. And although Equius was completely exposed, nook dripping, bulge trying to desperately to wrap around bits of the tightened leather straps, he felt slightly less ashamed when Horuss mounted him. His dancestor might have been able to keep his bulge sheathed, but he could no longer hide the fluids leaking from his nook onto Equius’s back. 

He hadn’t started to move yet, taking a moment to get comfortable balancing Horuss while on all fours. But that’s he felt a sharp, but not particularly painful, strike on his hindquarters. When had Horuss picked up a riding crop? He groaned into his bit, still not moving forward. But he felt Horuss gently tap where he just smacked. He nodded, holding his ground, and Horuss hit him again, much harder that time. Equius whinnied in pleasure then shakily started trotting forward. Meanwhile Horuss was rubbing the tingly spots he smacked. 

 

As he continued to trot around the room, he could feel Horuss’s moist nook rubbing on his lower back, and eventually his bulge made its way out, the tip rubbing against the straps of his harness. Another whap of the crop made Equius go from a slow trot to a gallop. Horuss was gasping and quietly moaning on top of him, Equius’s movements causing him to bounce, his nook getting the brunt of the force. 

Equius had his own ideas, and slowed to a canter, bringing Horuss back to his closet. Horuss was mildly disappointed, but dismounted, and Equius finally got a good look at his unsheathed bulge. His own was quite sizable, compared to most, but Horuss’s had a few more inches on him, and just a bit more girth. His snapped out of his awed gaze and nudged Horuss toward the closet, stamping his hooves impatiently. He turned around and let himself fall forward, wiggling his tail at Horuss. 

Within a few seconds, he heard Horuss scrambling in the closet. He heard the jangling of buckles and zipping noises before Horuss came trotting out, tail and gloves in hand. He knelt in front of Equius, using the plug end of the tail to toy with his own nook. Equius sighed loudly from his nose, watching Horuss quickly lubricate the plug and press it into his own waste chute. He couldn’t say he wasn’t jealous how easy that was for him, both literally and figuratively. After it was firmly seated, Horuss pulled on a long pair of hooved gloves and stood up to canter around for Equius. 

Equius certainly enjoyed the show but was getting a little impatient. He made the most annoyed whinny he could around his drool covered bit until Horuss got down on all fours. Horuss started peppering Equius’s thighs with kisses and bites, licking the spots that had already started to turn blue from the crop. Then he nudged the tail out of the way and locked his lips with Equius’s. His tongue slid around the folds of his nook, drinking up his own hue. Equius tried to push back, to get his tongue to enter him, but Horuss pulled away, giving him a little nip on the butt as punishment. Equius gave an annoyed grunt, but complied with Horuss, letting him take control. 

Then Horuss kneeled behind him, his bulge dripping blue, and rubbed himself against Equius’s entrance. Equius felt him slowly push in, his thick bulge stretching his nook. At least he was giving him time to adjust. Every so often, Horuss would whisper, asking if he was okay, if he should keep going, and Equius just kept nodding yes. Eventually, Horuss stopped worrying that he’d hurt Equius and pushed his entire length in the rest of the way, whinnying loudly, while Equius moaned against his bit, falling foward and laying on his arms. Horuss watched his dancestor’s dazed face, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, moans muffled by his bit, just simply beautiful. 

Horuss started rolling his hips, feeling Equius’s strong walls squeeze his bulge with each thrust. He kept an eye on Equius’s face, and when all indications of pain had faded away, he started slamming into him hard. 

Equius was trembling and tried to push back on Horuss, but unable to match his speed, he let him put his hooves around his hips, bracing himself as he was plowed by Horuss’s thick writhing bulge. He’d never had his nook stretched out this much and it was exquisite. Horuss was pounding right against the the spot behind his bulge, and he felt a heat radiating throughout his body. He tried to say something, that he was going to spill, but it just came out as muffled groaning against his bit. His nook and bulge both spasmed, gushing genetic material down his legs, splashing off the floor. 

Equius’s nook clamped down hard on Horuss, sending him over the edge. He gave a high pitched whinny as he poured into Equius, both of their blue fluids leaking out of his nook. Their genetic material was in a homogenous mixture on the floor. 

Equius was starting to slip out of Horuss’s hold and into the puddle. He leaned backwards on his back hooves and pulled off his hoof gloves, stood up and picked up Equius out of the puddle. He carried him to a pile of clean folded towels and laid down with him, unhooking his bit and unbuckling him out of his gear. Equius was entirely exhausted and let Horuss take care of undressing him, moving only when he absolutely needed to. 

After he was freed from all his straps, gloves and boots, Horuss started to towel off the genetic material from him. His stockings were ruined. Not only that, but he noticed that the stockings were his own. He peeled them off equius and tossed them in the rubbish bin. Horuss removed the remainder of what he was wearing, he laid down with Equius wrapping both of them in a large luxurious blanket. Equius smiled and wrapped his arms around Horuss, who was pecking him with kisses, petting his mane, and whispering to him until he fell asleep. “Such a good pony. So well behooved. My beautiful little mare.” Equius nickered , burying his face in Horuss’s chest before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
